What are you Idiots Doing?
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: Shikamaru and Gaara decide to play a game of Shoji, and can't find a winner. The convo turns to taunting eachother about their girlfriends. ShikaTema GaaraxOC. It's better than it sounds! Just read!


_**Hey guys, this is just like a little…comical type thing. No Yaoi or anything like that. Hope you like it! R&R please! Disclaimer: I only own the idea and my OC Daniella. Everything else is Kishimoto's! By the way: I'm making my OC Daniella, Shikamaru's sister and Gaara's girlfriend. My friend Chii gave me the idea! Sorry for the OOC…ness **_

_**What are you Idiots Doing?**_

"Lord Kazekage! W-where are you going?" a brunette headed guard stuttered as Gaara made his way out of his office, down the sandy stairs and outside into the blistering sun of the desert.

"Away, I'll be home…at some point in time. Do not wait up for me," was the only reply. Well, that and an ice cold stare that could freeze Hell over. The guard could only nod and let the Kazekage go to do his own thing. Who was he to stop such a powerful figure in his homeland? Said Kazekage gave a nod of farewell, before leaving on his small journey. No one knew where, well, no one besides two people…

"Bout time, what took you so long? Waiting is such a drag…" a boy with dark black hair mumbled, rubbing his eyes from his deep slumber. He had been waiting on the outskirts of Konohagakure, waiting for the red head to come into view before they could stroll in side.

"None of your concern," the red head stated, looking over the still drowsy figure. "Do you always sleep on the job?"

The two boys entered the village, one chuckling, and one stoic, void of all facial expressions beside a bored one.

"Only when I'm tired," the blackette shrugged, waving his hand dismissively on the topic as the duo crossed the busier part of town.

"Gaara? Gaara! What are you doing here?" a certain banana headed blonde exclaimed, bouncing his way from the little Ramen shop towards the traipsing duo. The smile on the blonde's face could be seen from a mile away, his blue eyes beamed as they caught sight of his red headed friend.

"I just decided to leave my village for a while. If they need me, my siblings know where to find me," Gaara replied, nodding a hello to the little blue eyed boy.

"I see, well have fun! I'll catch you later!" he laughed, running to catch up to a boy with black hair, whom was apparently having a glaring contest with a little lady that had hair as pink as a flamingo.

"Goodbye Naruto," Gaara waved lazily, once again on his path with the drowsy male. Said male yawned, stretched his arms, and grinned at Gaara. "Can I help you?"

"You do know I'm going to own you at Shoji, right?" he smirked, ruffling his ponytail as Gaara glared at him.

"I doubt it, Shikamaru. I'll be the one who wins."

"Oh please, this game is all strategy, which I'm the best at! Everyone knows that."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"How much?"

"How about twenty bucks each?" the blackette smirked, holding his hand out for Gaara to shake, agreeing to the deal. The red head just glared, pondering if it was worth making such a useless bet. Apparently it was.

"Deal," he nodded, grasping Shikamaru's hand with a small smirk of his own. The red head knew he was going to win. Shikamaru may be smart, but Gaara was smarter. He made Kazekage for his wits and strength, not just by his sexy good looks.

The two made their way to the Nara compound, bickering on childish topics like who would win, who was smarter, even who looks hotter. Shikamaru occasionally defended himself with the comeback 'let's ask your sister who's hotter, shall we? She is _my_ girlfriend after all.' That usually resulted in a threat along with some sand, always a lot of sand…

"Will you two shut up already?" Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, snapped. "Do what you have to do, but don't be so loud about it."

The boys stopped their bickering to glance the older man. He had a slight scowl on his scarred face, glare apparent in his usually relaxed eyes. With a sigh the two boys nodded, traipsing off towards Shikamaru's part of the compound.

"It's not much, but…yeah…" the blackette chuckled, plopping down on his bed. There were a few shirts on the ground, dresser placed in the back corner and the bed vertically placed from it. Everything was relatively neat, besides the articles of clothing that made their way on to the shining wooden floors, obviously must have fallen from the open dresser.

"Very organized," Gaara replied, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Thanks," Shikamaru grinned, pulling out a small board from under his bed and setting it up on his navy blue covers.

"Shoji time?" the red head smirked, setting up his side of the game.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna own you!"

"Dream on."

After five _long _minutes of pointless taunting and teasing, the two began playing their game. The one to move first was Gaara, simply using his 'Kazekage Power' to intimidate Shikamaru. Of course, that didn't stop him from taking several of Gaara's pawns. (A/N: sorry if I get the game wrong. I have no idea how to play, so I'm kinda…improvising here!) The Kazekage sneered, evening out the points by taking Shikamaru's pawns as well. Now their scores are tied, glares very evident on their faces, and only a few moves could be made.

The silence was thick, filled with anticipation and…slight irritation. Two moves were made…then the silence broke.

"I WON!" the two shouted at the same time. "WHAT? NO YOU DIDN'T! I DID!"

The due glared at each other, sneers very apparent.

"I won!" the red head snapped.

"Ugh, you're such a drag, I obviously won!" the blackette growled.

"Did not!"

"You're just mad because Temari would agree that I won!"

"Don't bring her into this! Daniella would totally say I won anyway!"

"Why can't I bring your sister into this, but you can bring mine?"

"You're the one who started it!"

"Was not, you arrogant ginger!"

"What did you call me?"

"An arrogant ginger, duh!"

"You lit-" Gaara got cut off from his little threat, which most likely, he would've put into action.

"What are you two idiots doing?" a voice asked, sighing.

The squabbling duo looked up, revealing a confused and exasperated blonde. Said blonde had four ponytails, a large fan slung over her shoulder, and bright shining eyes. The girl next to her was slightly shorter, with dirty blonde hair, a bored expression, and a hand placed on her hip.

"T-Temari!" Shikamaru stuttered, blushing and stepping away from Gaara who now had a shocked blush.

"Hey Shika," the blonde grinned, waving at her boyfriend.

"Daniella?" Gaara asked, walking up to the cocky dirty blonde haired girl and placing his hand on hers.

"Hey Rara!" she smirked, giving him a quick hug.

"What are you two doing here?" the blackette asked, grabbing Temari's hand and placing her on his lap.

"Did you two forget? We were supposed to have a double date today," Temari sighed, looking at Daniella and shrugging.

"W-We were?" The blonde's boyfriend asked, eyes widening and blush getting worse.

"Yeah, we were," Daniella smirked, feeling Gaara's arms surround her waist as he pulled her into his lap.

"We are so very sorry ladies," the red head frowned, placing a soft kiss on the dirty blonde girl's neck.

"It's okay," Temari smiled, kissing Shikamaru on the lips before snuggling into his arms.

"How can we make it up?" her bother asked, resting his chin on Daniella's shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"Well…" Temari began, smirking at her best friend, who continued her sentence.

"How about telling us what you were fighting about?" Daniella asked.

"Gaara is refusing to admit that he lost at Shoji!" Shikamaru shouted, pouting an accusing finger at the glaring red head.

"I did not, baka! I won!" the Kazekage snapped.

The two began fighting once again, leaving Temari and Daniella to just sit there and stare at them, gaze flickering from the duo, to each other. Sighing, the girls shook their heads, about to cut in before they were cut off.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY? GIRLS, CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIENDS!" The Nara father screeched, causing the duo to shut their mouth and their girlfriends to laugh…hard.

"WILL DO DAD!" Daniella shouted back, gripping her sides as her laughter continued.

The boys flushed, glaring half-heartedly at their female companions.

"Aww, you know I love you" Daniella smiled, stifling her laughter and placing a gentle kiss on Gaara's lips.

"And I love you, Shika," Temari giggled, kissing the blackette's lips.

"Love you too…" the boy's sighed, smiling as their girlfriend's sniggled into their arms.

"Now…why don't you two play one more game, and we see who wins?"

**The End.**


End file.
